


My King

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Baby Arthur, Curses, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Good Mordred (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Magic Revealed, Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Once and Future King, Protective Kilgharrah (Merlin), Protective Merlin, de-aged Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: When Arthur's cursed and ends up a child, there's only one person that seems to be able to keep him happy. Morgana isn't the only one that notices how much the two rely on each other.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 127
Kudos: 727





	1. Arthur

Morgana couldn’t quite believe the sight before her, even as she tried to hide her smile behind her hand. It was amusing, to think that the King, the man that boasted about being one of the best Knights in Albion, was now a tiny child, sitting upon the bed and bawling his eyes out. She had grown up with Arthur, just as Leon had, but neither of them had known him from such a young age. Gwen, her maid and Lancelot’s Lady, was desperately trying to coax the tiny-King into quietness, although it wasn’t working very well.

She already knew that word must have spread around the Castle by now, and her first priority was getting the Council sorted. They were wary of her, possibly because of her prior attempts to take Camelot as her own, and to stop an angry Council, she had to move quickly. Turning to Leon, the Head Knight and one of the men that sat on the Council, she tried her best no-nonsense expression.

‘Summon the council, and Gaius.’ Leon bowed his head, left the room quickly and Morgana looked to the other Knights. Most were trying to hide their laughter, while Lancelot was the only one trying to maintain a firm expression.

‘Should someone get Merlin?’

‘I’ve already called for him.’ She mentally berated herself, they did not know that Merlin was a sorcerer, let alone that they could communicate through their minds. However, they were too focused on the King to pick up on the slip, and Morgana turned her attention back to her brother. He was still crying, dressed in the shirt he had been wearing when he’d gone out Hunting, and it was quite a cute sight.

‘I’m here!’ Merlin came skidding in, froze at the sight of the King on the bed. The boy fell silent, then, rather than the constant tears that usually came flooding down, the boy-King beamed up at the servant.

‘Merl! Merl!’ Morgana looked between them, Merlin brushing past her like she didn’t even exist, completely focused on the King. Gwen moved back, and Arthur crawled to the edge of the bed and scrambled up.

‘Arthur, are you hurt? Is it a curse?’ Had the Knights not been there, she was sure the Warlock would be using Magic to see if the King was injured. As it was, he resorted to poking and prodding, while Arthur babbled happily and smiled up at the servant. When Merlin was happy, he scooped Arthur up and turned to face them.

Evidently, he realised they were staring at him in shock.

‘What?’ He questioned, looking between the group, then back to the tiny Arthur tucked on his hip. All Morgana could do was smile, before excusing herself so she could greet the Council.

**

‘What do you suggest doing then, Lady Morgana? With no heir to the throne, you, naturally, fall in line.’ They weren’t happy about that, she could tell. She sat, not on the throne that she was entitled to, but the seat by the side. The Knights stood around the room, Gwen in the corner, Merlin and Arthur in the King’s Chambers. She paused, trying to work out how best to put such a plan in motion.

‘We need someone who knows everything about the King. His papers, his ideas, his very thoughts.’ There were nods from the Council, but most still looked angry. She was, unlike the other friends that Arthur had, not liked very much by the Council. They distrusted her, not only because of her gender, but because of the loyalty that had wavered from Arthur.

‘Are you suggesting that you know such things, my Lady?’ That very thought would be absurd, everyone knew that Arthur was still slightly untrusting of her.

‘Of course not. But there is one logical candidate that does.’ This time, she let the silence hang for effect, ready for the uproar that would be caused by her next word.

‘Merlin.’

**

Merlin was having a difficult time. It wasn’t that Arthur was a bad child, he had settled almost immediately and Merlin had taken to cleaning up the room. The issue was that it was the King, and his big, sad eyes held too much power over his own emotions.

‘What’s wrong, Sire?’ This wasn’t what he had expected, when he’d gone running through the Castle. Of all the things his Destiny had entailed, protecting a baby Arthur had never been on the list of possibilities. Still, he was quite cute, bright blond hair and eyes that swelled whenever Merlin stepped too far away.

It was slightly frustrating, because Arthur had been in the middle of discussing how to repeal the ban on Magic. The very thing that he had been waiting for, the union of Albion, and now that would have to be halted because of the currently tiny-King.

‘Where’s Ut’er.’ He presumed he meant Uther, the question startling the servant into turning to face the King.

‘Away. On a mission.’ He knew a little about Arthur’s boyhood, that the then-Prince had been raised by a nursemaid, then cared for by a governess. After that, he had been left to fend for himself, and if that didn’t break Merlin’s heart, the naivety in Arthur’s eyes did. He looked lost, Merlin abandoning the papers he had been sorting and moving to the edge of the bed.

‘But you have me, and Gwen, and Morgana, and the Knights.’

‘Mo…’Gana? Sister.’ The spell, whatever curse had caused this, seemed to be impacting his ability to remember things. He thought Uther was alive, but he knew that Morgana was his sister. Merlin reached forwards, brushed away the blond locks from the boy’s face, wondered how long it would take Gaius to reverse such a thing. He certainly had no clue how to do it.

‘That’s right. You’ll be perfectly safe with us.’ The King deemed that enough speaking, crawled up onto his lap and settled there, and Merlin let a hand rest on the boy’s head. He was like the children in the outer walls, the ones that he saw when he did his rounds for Gaius. He’d always loved children, they had a pure belief that everybody could be good, were not judgemental like the adults that Merlin had to hide his secret from.

‘T’anks, Mer.’ Arthur mumbled sleepily, and the servant chuckled softly.

‘S’alright, Sire.’

**

Morgana relaxed back, watched the Councilmen finally reach the same conclusion that she had. Ultimately, they needed to get the King back to his full-size. While that happened, important conversations would be held off, and small issues could be handled in the council, with Merlin present as the King’s voice.

Nothing like this had ever happened before, nor even been considered. Yet, when Gwen came back from fetching Merlin and the King, Morgana knew she had made the right decision. Merlin came walking in, Arthur perched on his hip and wide eyes scanning the room.

The servant halted, placed the King down gently, and Morgana watched her brother look back up to him, as if for assurance. Ever since she had first known Merlin, she had wondered what had driven him to be so blindly loyal to someone like Arthur. When she’d discovered his destiny, she presumed it was out of work, out of the job he had been given.

Then, she’d heard the whisper about the two of them, two sides of the same coin. It was clear to see, in the way that Merlin’s smile was enough for Arthur to move towards his Throne, clambering up hesitantly and looking up to her.

‘Brother.’ She greeted gently, concerned that he might freak. Instead, the small-King looked back to the servant, who was quick to his side, like he could not bare to be away from Arthur for such a long time.

It was honestly the funniest thing she had ever watched. But, turning back to the council, she saw that her point had been received.

There was no Arthur without Merlin.


	2. Councillors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin knows Arthur, better than anyone else

Merlin wasn’t sure if he was dreaming, but this wasn’t exactly his idea of paradise. Arthur, tucked under his chin and sprawled across his chest, while he attempted to assure the councilmen that they were working on the cure. That the King would be returned to normal shortly, and they didn’t have to worry.

‘What of the talks on the Magic repeal?’ He almost wobbled, given the fact that this was what he had been waiting for ever since he found out about his destiny. Still, he kept a straight face, not giving away even the slightest hesitation to the question.

‘They wait for the King to return.’

‘You’re suggesting we wait on some of the most important legislation in the Kingdom?’ One of the councillors added, as if trying to find fault in his logic. Merlin would have leant forwards, had he not had the tiny King snoring happily in his arms.

‘You’re suggesting that anybody other than the King has the right to put in place such a law?’ Merlin shot back, and a couple of others looked impressed. Good, they should be, he’d been writing Arthur’s speeches for long enough.

‘What do we tell the people?’

‘We try and contain this. People can come to the Castle as normal, in request for the King’s audience. Anyone who asks, should be assured that the King will be returned to his norm at the first chance.’ Arthur took that as the time to move in his sleep, clutching at Merlin’s shirt and smiling slightly, but not waking. Merlin was distracted, as were the men around the table, until he looked back up.

‘What about following the lead of the sorcerer that performed the spell?’ Merlin then turned to Leon, asked briefly for the report of the mission. It was what Arthur did, when he needed to think. Leon answered quickly, that they had been hunting down signs of malicious sorcery when they came upon an injured girl, who they had stopped to assist. Then they had been ambushed, and the spell had hit the King. They had then disappeared back into the trees, and the girl had gone.

‘An attack.’ One of the councillors stated firmly, while Merlin wished that Arthur was here.

‘Remember, word of the repeal had not been announced yet. Many sorcerers still have a burden against the Pendragon name.’ Merlin looked back to Leon, then realised that everybody was waiting for him to make a decision. And, wasn’t that just the funniest thing? That he had to decide whether or not to hunt down a sorcerer.

‘We’ll head out tomorrow, to see if any tracks remain. If not, then we work on the cure.’ That seemed to earn him a few nods, some content faces, before one of the councillors, the one that questioned him in the first place, spoke up again,

‘And what of the King, while you’re away?’ Merlin looked to where Morgana was standing, a smug smile on her face, like she had been planning this the entire thing. Later, he would scold her for doing such a thing.

‘Lady Morgana and Guinevere can keep him safe.’ Arthur chose that moment to wake, sat up and looked around the room, then up to Merlin.

‘Hu’gry.’ Merlin stood, realised they were all still waiting for him to do something, and thought back to the council meetings he’d accompanied Arthur on.

‘Dismissed.’ And with that, the servant took the King in the direction of the kitchens.

**

‘He’s good at that.’ Gwen remarked, staring at the door that Merlin had just left from. Morgana looked to the Knights, who also seemed surprised at Merlin’s abilities. She wasn’t sure why they were so shocked, Merlin had been by Arthur’s side consistently, he knew better than anyone the rules of politics.

She hadn't meant to put him in the spotlight, nor for the Councillors to make him choose something on the topic of Magic. It just proved his loyalty, to speak for Arthur and not for the secret that would risk his execution. A quick glance to Lancelot saw the same shock that she was feeling, so evidently she had not been the only one to expect Merlin to try and save Magic.

‘Should we follow them?’ Leon asked, looking unsure of how to act now that the King was a child, and would listen to nobody but Merlin.

‘I think Merlin’s got it handled.’ Lancelot stated, and the others nodded. It didn’t mean they weren’t going to go and spy on the duo, for potential blackmail later.

**

‘Honestly, you like having baths! You really are a prat, Sire.’ Arthur crawled further under the bed, and Merlin sighed. He wouldn’t have thought it would be this difficult to get the King into the bath, not when he was all sticky from the cake they had managed to steal from the cook. She had a soft spot for the tiny-King, and had put the wooden spoon down for long enough to feed the two of them.

Hence the current predicament. Just as Merlin began to climb under the bed in search of the King, the door opened, and the familiar sounds of the Knights entered the room.

‘Er, Merlin?’ He groaned, reached out for the King, who squealed and wriggled away from his grip. Giving up, he climbed back out from under the bed, looked to the group. They were trying not to laugh, he could see it, but it was failing miserably.

‘Need a hand?’ Merlin looked to where Arthur had re-emerged, was currently hiding behind one of the drapes for the bed. Brilliant, another thing he’d have to clean.

‘I think I’ve got this.’ This was Arthur, and what Arthur did best was annoying Merlin. The easiest way to get normal-Arthur to co-operate was to make out like it was his own decision. So, Merlin walked across to the bath and took one of the buckets, like he was going to empty it.

‘W’doing?’

‘Emptying the bath, Sire.’ He answered, the tiny Arthur looking at him with big eyes. He then crossed his arms, looking rather put out.

‘But I’wanna bath.’ Merlin grinned victoriously, and the group behind him just looked bemused by the entire thing.

**

‘Merl?’ He looked up to the bed, which he was sleeping by the side of. He figured it was wrong to leave the King unattended at this size, so had stolen a couple of pillows and took to the floor.

‘Yes, Sire?’

‘M’scared.’ He’d never admitted to fear easily, yet this Arthur was different. Merlin sat up, stared at the tiny Arthur that was swamped in blankets and sheets. His eyes were tear-filled, and Merlin felt the pang in his chest.

‘Why?’

‘Not good e’nuf.’ It broke his heart, and Merlin sat on the edge of the bed, offered out his hand. Arthur took it, curled around it, looked up to him like he had the answers for everything.

‘You’re the best King Camelot’s ever had, Arthur. The greatest person I’ve ever met.’ Arthur absorbed all of this, then cocked his head to the side.

‘Sure?’ He laughed softly, nodded his head.

‘Yes sire. Quite sure.’ Arthur hesitated, then patted the bed beside him. Merlin kicked his boots off, climbed on top of the covers and let Arthur settle against his side.

‘Night, Merl.’

‘Good night, Arthur.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love to hear from you guys! Comment and Kudos always appreciated :)


	3. Looking for proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy stuff, and Merlin's noticing how much he relies on Arthur

Leon hurried through the Castle, with the knowledge that the horses had been tacked up, and he just needed to make sure Merlin was ready. It was a weird thing to think about, that the Knights had so readily fallen to Merlin’s command, but that was why it had made logical sense. Because it was Merlin, who would listen and do whatever he thought the King would need. He knocked twice, before opening the door and pausing.

Merlin was evidently asleep, sprawled out on top of the sheets, one hand supporting Arthur. The King was on top of Merlin, had dragged the blanket with him, and was sucking on one of the fingers that Merlin was using to keep him steady. Leon paused, taking in the sight, before he heard the other Knights coming down the corridor.

‘Shhh!’ They paused, but quickly got with the idea, creeping up and looking in.

‘Would you look at that.’ Gwaine drawled, amusement lacing his tone, before he stamped the on the ground loudly. Merlin jumped, rocked forwards while both hands clutched at Arthur, fear replaced with annoyance when he spotted them.

‘Mor-ning Merlin!’ Gwaine sing-songed, swanning into the room, and Leon followed.

‘Good morning. Are we leaving?’ He lifted Arthur as he stood, settled the King on his hip as he walked across the room like it was the most natural thing in the world. Leon was still marvelling at how quickly Merlin had adapted to the change, then realised that he was used to looking after the King. Maybe this was just a slight exaggeration on his normal job.

‘Yes, Gwen should be here in a moment.’ Elyan offered, and Leon could tell he wasn’t the only Knight to be surprised at how well Merlin was changing. Sure enough, the servant jumped up onto the table, while balancing Arthur, and offered the King one of the grapes from the bowl.

‘Not leaving!’ Arthur snapped, shoving the grape in his mouth and then looking up at Merlin. The servant just booped him on the nose, before his eyes turned to Gwen, who bustled into the room with a plate of breakfast.

‘Morning Merlin, Arthur.’ Merlin stood up, and Gwen placed down the food and went to take Arthur, who didn’t seem very impressed by the notion.

‘Not leaving!’ Gwen sighed, but Merlin just untangled himself from the clingy-child. The moment Merlin was free, Arthur fell silent, tears welling up in his eyes. He didn’t cry, stayed silent despite his obvious upset, and wouldn’t look at Gwen when she tried to cheer him up.

‘Now, Arthur, be good for Gwen. I’ll be back soon.’ Merlin’s statement sounded like a promise, and Arthur looked up and made grabby hands. Leon watched as Merlin bent down, ruffled his hair and placed a quick kiss to his forehead. That seemed to reassure Arthur, the tears were blinked away and he even risked a smile to Gwen.

‘Promise?’ Merlin stole one of the grapes on Arthur’s plate, earning him a whine and then a giggle as he stuck out his tongue.

‘When do I ever let you down, Sire?’ He joked, before heading to the door like it was a perfectly ordinary day.

**

‘I hate sorcerers.’ Merlin grumbled, scanning the clearing. Lancelot rolled his eyes, knowing that he wasn’t serious, but the others looked slightly surprised.

‘Really?’ It was no secret that Merlin saw the good in people, always gave them a chance regardless of who they were. Merlin found them staring, shrugged.

‘When they try and hurt the King.’ He then continued studying the space, bent down to pick at a coin that was buried into the dirt. Cenred’s Kingdom, that couldn’t be good news, and the others were quick to spot it.

‘An act of war.’ Leon muttered, looking very unsure of himself. Merlin pocketed the coin, and the group continued onwards. There wasn’t much to be seen, a vague strain of Magic that he couldn’t identify. He hung back, until it was just him and Lancelot, let his eyes flare golden as he picked up on the curse.

Ah, not as bad as he first feared.

‘Over here!’ Merlin hurried across, stared at the fire. It was obvious that someone had tried to burn something, paper that Leon was holding charred at the edges.

‘I can’t read it, it isn’t in…’ Merlin peered over, Lancelot snatching it and handing it across. Merlin scanned it quickly, but it was only confirming what he’d already figured out.

‘It’s connected to the lunar cycle. What did the moon look like two days ago?’ If anyone wondered how Merlin could read the writing, they didn’t ask. Lancelot looked slightly guilty, like he was worried that he might have jeopardised Merlin’s secret, but the Warlock had bigger issues.

‘A full moon.’ Interesting, Merlin tucked the paper into the bag he had brought.

‘What does it mean?’ Percival inquired, and it was only then that Merlin realised they were all relying on his response.

‘If it’s connected to the moon, then it should fade by the next full-moon, if we haven’t found a cure by then.’ It wasn’t permanent, that seemed to be the message they understood, looking a lot more relaxed.

‘But what do we do about Cenred?’ Leon pointed out, and Merlin pondered the question.

**

The council had gathered to hear what they had found, Merlin missing Arthur’s company already. He quickly told them what they had found on the curse, the spell that was connected to the lunar cycle, so wasn’t permanent. That seemed to soothe them slightly, and Gaius informed him that he was working on the direct spell used.

‘Is there any suggestion of foreign involvement?’ Maxwell, that was the one that kept questioning him, and Merlin disliked him immensely. Arthur often complained of his council, so it made sense that he also managed to get on Merlin’s nerves.

‘None that we found.’ Merlin cut in before Leon could answer, and the council relaxed further. That was all they required, and Merlin and the Knights left. They waited until they reached Arthur’s chambers to speak.

‘Why didn’t you tell them?’ Leon didn’t sound angry, which Merlin was pleased with, he didn’t want to lose their friendship.

‘The last thing we need is fear.’ Merlin was about to say something else, but he was distracted by Arthur, who was seated on the windowsill. The moment that Merlin came in, he dropped the small wooden horse he was playing with, looked up at him with bright eyes.

‘Merls!’ That was what he’d missed, Merlin dumped the satchel and moved across quickly, scooping up the King and trying not to wonder why he felt so much happier when Arthur nuzzled into his chest.

‘He hasn’t said a single word all day.’ Both Morgana and Gwen were in the room, and Merlin felt slightly bad for ignoring them. He quickly turned, carrying a smiling Arthur, and recounted the events, including the coin.

‘And how are you, Sire? Were you good for Lady Morgana and Gwen?’ Arthur looked across to the two of them, then nodded with a look of worry. Merlin’s heart clenched, realised that he was fearing Merlin’s reaction if he had misbehaved. Merlin didn’t know much about Uther’s parenting, other than it had been basically non-existent.

‘Sat quietly n’made no sound!’ Arthur recited, like the words had been practiced. He didn’t miss the looks exchanged by the others, but Merlin just smiled.

‘You know you don’t have to be quiet with me. I quite like your annoyingness, Sire.’ Arthur laughed, a happy, carefree sound that made Merlin proud.

‘C-Clotpole.’ He struggled over the word, but looked pleased when he had finished it, beaming up at him.

He wasn’t crying, he swore it was just the pollen from the flowers.


	4. Villages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herb-picking, Morgana crying, and a sweet confession

Days passed without incident, until Leon received word that one of out the outer villages had been raided, and they were to ride out. Usually, the King would be the one to go and make a judgement, but he wasn’t able to for obvious reasons. One of the councillors was determined to come with them, because he had stated they could not trust Merlin not to try and advance the position of the villagers, due to his background.

Gwaine had almost punched the man for insinuating that Merlin was anything but loyal, and Leon wouldn’t have stopped him. Still, the five Knights went in search of Merlin and Arthur, who nobody had seen since this morning. It would normally panic Leon, but this was Merlin. If Arthur was in any danger, Merlin would figure something out.

Lady Morgana was coming, to assure the villagers that they had the full attention of the Royal Household. There had been whispers, that with her betrayal to the crown before they might not be too happy to see her, but Leon had dismissed those quickly. The Lady was trying. Plus, she hadn't used her Magic for evil since that event, now she used it only for things that still startled him. It was incredible what Magic could do, he thought, excited to see more of it. Especially with the new laws, that had been put on hold for a while.

‘Gaius! Do you have any idea where Merlin might be?’ The Physician chuckled, turning to smile at the group. Leon was quite fond of the man, plus he seemed to be a fatherly figure towards Merlin.

‘He went down to pick herbs with the King, Sir Leon.’ Ah, that made sense, and the group continued on their trek.

Sure enough, the King was seated on a cape of red, laughing happily with flowers surrounding him. It was a weird sight, no protection for him, just Merlin collecting herbs while chatting to the child.

‘Merlin!’ The servant turned, packing the satchel he had and smiling across to them.

‘Sir Leon, is everything okay?’ He caught a glimpse of the knife attached to Merlin’s boot, figured at least they weren’t unarmed. Plus, not many were expecting the King to be a baby, so he probably wouldn’t be attacked.

‘Yes, we need to travel out to a border village, they wish for the King’s aid in a raid.’ Normally, Arthur would evaluate, provide them a certain amount of food to get them through, but now it would be down to Merlin. Leon looked to the servant, who attached Arthur to his front with some of the fabric, like he had seen Mothers do. Arthur looked impressed, and Merlin reached for the cloak.

Anyone would have put it round their shoulders, worn it with pride. A red cape, symbolic of nobility in Camelot. Yet Merlin just folded it, carrying it. Leon shook his head, wondered just how far Merlin’s loyalty stretched when it came to the King.

‘Let’s get going then! Hey, sire, fancy a horse-ride?’ Arthur looked warily to the Knights, but cheered up when Merlin addressed him.

‘Yes! Horsey ride Merl!’

**

The group were riding, a silence between them, only broken when Arthur kept asking Merlin questions. The latest one was if he could have Merlin’s neckerchief, which the servant handed across with slight hesitancy.

Leon could see why. He caught sight of the scar on the back of Merlin’s neck, knew that others were staring as well. The Councillor shifted on his horse, urging it onwards slightly, like he was trying to get a better look.

‘Morgana…’ Merlin warned, and it was then that he noticed Morgana had tears in her eyes.

‘What…’

‘I tortured him.’ Gwaine almost toppled from his horse, Leon halted, and Merlin turned his horse to look back to the group, hiding the scar. Arthur looked confused, Gwen was staring up at Morgana in shock.

‘You don’t…’ Merlin attempted, but Morgana cut him off.

‘When I tried to take Camelot from Arthur, I used Merlin. Captured him, tortured him and enchanted him to kill the King.’ Treason, so casually admitted to, and Morgana’s cheeks were damp from tears. Merlin just looked uncomfortable, looking down to the King, who had fallen very quiet.

Nobody knew what to do. She’d admitted to something that would warrant her arrest, but the one that had the power to decide such a thing was a child, and his spokesperson wouldn’t ever condemn Morgana. The councillor opened his mouth, probably to state that Morgana be arrested, but Merlin interrupted.

‘Can we continue?’ Merlin inquired, and Morgana looked around, before nodding. She rode her horse by Merlin’s side, the two of them speaking in glances and quick whispers that Leon couldn’t make out.

The only thing he was focused on, however, was why Merlin would never tell them that he had been tortured.

**

Merlin spoke to the villagers, took Arthur around with him and the Mothers came to coo over the tiny King. He was slightly protective, kept the King close even when he put him down. Arthur wanted to explore, wanted to hug each of the women that cried when they spoke of what had been taken. Maxwell, the idiotic man that tried to infiltrate all of the conversations, was keeping an eye on Merlin. He’d figured that out already, just made sure to keep him away from the King.

‘Merl, hungry.’ Arthur looked up, and Merlin went for the food in the satchel, but one of the Mother’s quickly insisted that she could make him some lunch. Knowing how rude it would be to deny, Merlin agreed to her kind offer.

‘The King should not eat that food.’ Maxwell spoke, and the people around fell silent. Merlin turned to face the man, trying to contain his temper.

‘This Village has been polite enough to host us, and we’d be honoured for the food. The King will be quite happy with it.’ The two stood, both glaring at each other, waiting for the other to back down. Arthur stood, one hand on Merlin’s leg to stable himself, staring up at him with wide eyes.

‘We’ll see.’ Maxwell sneered, stalked back off to where the Knights had watched the entire thing. Merlin crouched down, adjusted the small cape he’d had Gwen make for the King out of some old fabrics.

‘Now, Arthur, we have to be polite to these people, okay? They try really hard, and I get that you might not be used to it, but it’s important to them.’ The tiny-King peered up, before giving his best smile, and Merlin felt his heart-strings tug again.

‘Kay, Merls.’

**

Leon turned the laugh into a cough as the King stuffed down the food with a pleased expression, Maxwell standing to the side and glaring. Evidently, the rest of the people were impressed with Merlin’s handling of the situation, and the councillor didn’t have any support from the Knights. Lady Morgana had been quiet since the revelation earlier on, but even she had a smile on her face as the duo interacted with the Villagers.

‘Have you come to a conclusion?’ Maxwell stated, as Merlin came across with Arthur tottering behind, cheeks sticky from the food.

‘Yes.’ The people gathered, to hear the conclusion of the visit, and Merlin glanced to Arthur before answering.

‘Eight sacks of grain, along with a crate of vegetable produce for the village. In addition, we’ll have a patrol sent out to the surrounding area to see if we can track down the thieves.’ Leon was… impressed.

It wasn’t too much, nor too little, and the assurance of the Knights tracking down was something he had not thought of yet. Maxwell stayed quiet, so evidently he could not pick a fault in the logic either.

‘The patrol will pass back through the Village on their return to Camelot, and any issues you have can be reported to them.’ The villagers were quick to thank them, Leon watched the clasped hands and hugs, the quick kisses pressed to Arthur’s head, who loved the attention.

‘Tired, Sire?’ They walked back to the horses, Arthur yawning loudly, before beaming up to Merlin.

‘Yep.’ He was lifted onto the horse, Merlin swinging up behind.

‘We’ll get you bathed, then into bed.’ The group left the Village, Arthur clapping his hands together and then wrapping himself in his cape, leaning back against Merlin.

‘T’anks.’

‘No problem, Sire.’ It was adorable, the way Arthur looked right up with his wide eyes, smiled up with such emotion. The normal Arthur would never do such a thing, but Leon knew that they were closer than typical. Plus, he’d heard the whispers.

‘L’ove you Merl.’ Utter silence, yet Merlin didn’t even have to think.

‘Love you too, Arthur.’


	5. Bandits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter, but important for the changes in Camelot!

It was going so well. Too well, Merlin would look back on the moment and realise it could never last. They were riding back to Camelot, Maxwell pissing the entire group off, Leon trying to shut him up as they moved. Merlin was riding slightly further behind, talking to Arthur who was chatting away about the Village they had stopped at.

‘BANDITS!’ It was screeched, the warning filling the air as the men came running from the trees. Merlin had time to see Morgana’s horse fall from under her, the Sorceress shrieking as she fell, Gwen dismounting to run to her. The bandits were separating them, putting a split between the Knights and him, and he realised they had very little interest in him at the moment.

‘Form a rank, get to the King!’ Had Leon not shouted that, Merlin might have managed to escape. But, with the bandits hearing that the King was on board, they looked to the horse on the outskirts. Merlin swore, turned to canter off, before noting that more were closing him in.

‘MERLIN!’ Morgana was shrieking, firing spells to those who were getting close, but her Magic was not used to such a thing. The others were fighting, and he caught sight of Gwaine’s desperate face, they weren’t going to reach him.

Merlin slid from the saddle, gripped Arthur tight to his chest, ignoring the way he was bawling loudly. The bandits closed in, like a predator stalking its prey, and Merlin realised that the Knights weren’t even managing their own fight, let alone the ones that were coming for the King.

Another cry, this time from Gwen, who was crouching by Morgana, who had slumped to the ground. Worn out, too much energy expelled, and Merlin made the decision. After all, no matter what happened, he had to look after the King.

‘Arthur, when I give the signal, run to Morgana. She can keep you safe.’ The bandits had taken his hunched form for a sign of defeat, were running towards him, and Merlin rose.

 _‘FORBEARNAN_!’ The ring of fire closed around the Knights, Morgana and Gwen, rising up high between them.

‘RUN ARTHUR!’ He screeched, shoved the tiny-King in the direction of the inferno. Arthur trusted him, went running on his tiny legs, straight through the blaze. Not a single flame hurt him, they would never, Merlin’s Magic was only ever for the King. He barely had time to register the shock on the Knights’ faces before he slammed his hands up, sending the bandits flying.

This was what he was good at, protecting Arthur. Maxwell, the idiotic councillor that had tried to flee, had managed to reach the treeline to protect himself, but Merlin paid him no mind. The bright sky above had turned dark, rolling clouds and a bolt of lightning that smashed down between him and the raiders.

They looked at him, calculating the risk it would take to try and reach him. Merlin knew his eyes would be bright golden, controlling the storm above, and he waited to see if they would be foolish enough to test him. When one came running, sword drawn, Merlin threw his hand down, the lightning following his command and smiting the man where he stood.

That was enough proof, the men began to scatter, and Merlin pulled back the storm. Tipped his head back, felt the sunlight peek through and his Magic return to where he hid it. Ignoring Maxwell, he lowered the flames surrounding his friends, waited for judgement.

Of all the ways his Magic could be revealed, this was not the one he predicted. He shifted awkwardly, wondered who would make the decision if Arthur was not able. Speaking of, the tiny-King wobbled in his direction, no longer crying, just staring up at him with wide eyes.

‘A-Arthur?’ He croaked, felt his body shudder in fear, worried how the King would react. Instead, Arthur came running, threw his body at him. Merlin caught him, hugged him just as tightly, breathed out in relief that at least the small version of Arthur forgave him.

‘Morgana.’ He left Arthur, went running across to where she was sitting. She batted away his hands, grimaced slightly.

‘I’m fine, just tired. Turns out, for all this teaching you’ve given me, I’m still not good with stamina.’ He chuckled weakly, pressed a hand to her forehead and shared his Magic with her, watched the colour return to her cheeks. She stood, and then Merlin looked to the others.

‘I knew anyway.’ Lancelot stated, and the Knights looked to him. He shrugged, came to stand by Merlin’s side, like he was daring them to argue.

‘I knew.’ Gwen provided, a careless shrug, and Merlin figured it was because of the sneaky meetings between him and Morgana.

‘Well, I’m not too bothered. We’d be toast otherwise.’ Gwaine remarked, returned his sword to its sheath and offered a lazy smile in Merlin’s direction.

‘It’s pretty cool.’ Elyan agreed, and Percival offered the same smile. Acceptance, in such an odd way, and Merlin was so close to crying. Just Leon, who finally stepped forwards and pulled Merlin in for a hug. Oh, that was nice, he hugged the Knight back.

‘Just got to deal with that prat now.’ They looked to where Maxwell was standing, shaking like a leaf, and Merlin paused.

‘I could wipe his memory of the incident?’ He was willing to go back to his secret, to hide it from Camelot, but Leon shook his head.

‘The Law is changing, you don’t have to hide anymore. You’ll find the council more than willing to accept you.’ He wasn’t sure, but trusted Leon’s judgement, and scooped Arthur back into his arms.

‘More! More!’ The tiny-King chanted, evidently amused by the entire scare, and Merlin tightened his grip into a fist, before unravelling his fingers to reveal a bright blue butterfly. Arthur giggled, clapped his hands excitedly as the butterfly took to the sky, and Merlin smiled fondly.

It wasn’t the worst way it could have gone, he could only hope that normal-Arthur felt the same way.


	6. Oncoming War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's stressed, Arthur's a ghost, and their's one soul between two idiots

Bath-time was accompanied by bubbles, curtsey of Merlin’s Magic, that filled the room while Arthur pretended to be a fish. Merlin sat close by, reading the papers he had been given by the council that evening. With Maxwell’s revelation of his Magic, the Council had looked quite surprised. He expected to be kicked from the group, only for them to praise his level-headedness at the new Magic law, the one he had tabled because Arthur was young.

The papers were to do with the agreement he had reached at the Village, and then some plans post-repeal of the Magic ban. Lady Morgana had been suggested for Court Sorcerer, but he noted how they had scribbled his name down by the side. Merlin rose his gaze to his King, found him quite happily diving in and out of the bubbles, his hair a mess and water spilling out across the floor.

Would Arthur forgive him, when he came back to his normal size? Merlin curled in on himself slightly, brought his head to his hands. It had all gone wrong, he was supposed to wait until the ban had been repealed, then speak to his King about the matter of Magic. He didn’t just HAVE magic, he WAS magic.

‘Sad?’ He rose his head, found Arthur’s chin resting on the edge of the tub, bright eyes filled with confusion, staring up at him. Bubbles for hair, which made the entire thing adorable.

‘I just… don’t want to lose you.’ Normal-Arthur would never stand for such emotion, but this Arthur cocked his head, a firm determination crossing his face.

‘Not leavin’, you’re my Merl!’ That made him chuckle, staring to the papers that would either ruin, or make his Destiny complete. All this time, and Arthur might not let him stay to see it.

‘Yeah, your Merlin.’ Wasn’t that the truth? All he’d done for him, everything that he’d demanded from Kilgharrah, trying to keep Arthur safe. He knew he shouldn’t be so selfish, that he had completed his destiny the moment this repeal went through, the moment Arthur freed Albion from the purge. So, even if he was sent away, he had still done his job. He just… he wanted to stay.

‘I’m sorry, you know, for lying to you. I,’ He choked back, tried to reel in the emotions, ‘I just needed you to come to it on your own terms. Didn’t want you to send me away.’ This was ridiculous, this Arthur didn’t have any idea what he was talking about, proved by the blank expression when he looked across.

He scrubbed at the tears that had almost fallen, plastered on the brightest smile he could manage.

‘How’s being a fish going?’ Arthur cheered up at that, showed him his new swimming techniques, while Merlin prepared the towels and used Magic to clean the water from the floor. The King was beginning to tire, he could see it, so he offered out the towel. Arthur clambered into his arms, Merlin wrapping him up and carrying him across to the bed.

‘Stay.’ He ordered, with a fond smile that told Arthur even if he didn’t Merlin wouldn’t care. He moved back to the tub, went to clear it away by hand, before a small voice piped up.

‘Magic!’ He looked from the King, to the mess of the bath, and hesitantly let his eyes glow. This impressed the small King, who looked enthralled as he packed everything away, then tended to the fire.

**

‘This is good blackmail.’ Gwaine remarked, and Gwen hit his arm. They looked to the King’s bed, where Merlin was fast asleep, Arthur sitting on his back and playing with the hem of the neckerchief. When he spotted them, he climbed off of the sleeping servant, moved to the floor and padded across to see them.

‘Merl hurt.’ That worried the two of them, Gwen rushing across to where Arthur pointed, before the two intruders stopped. Gwaine looked to what Arthur had seen, the scar that they had mentioned on the ride. The one from Morgana’s torture, if what the Lady had said was true. Gwaine had to wonder how many other scars there were, but he shook the thought.

‘Oh, it’s an old wound, Arthur. It doesn’t hurt him anymore.’ The King pondered Gwen’s words, before he nodded. They were supposed to be bringing news that the Council wanted to meet first thing in the morning, but Merlin was already asleep.

‘Do you need anything, before you go to sleep?’ Gwen asked softly, and the King looked from her, back to Merlin.

‘Nope. Got Merl.’ Like it answered everything, and Gwaine watched in amusement as the King clambered back to the servant’s side, tucking himself under one of Merlin’s arms.

The sorcerer moved, dragged him closer and mumbled something that sounded like Arthur’s name, which pleased the King to no end. He grinned, snuggled up and then smiled to Gwen.

‘Night, G’wen.’ She tried to hide her smile, but it wasn’t working very well.

‘Night night, Sire.’ Gwaine bowed his head, before the two of them left the pair to sleep.

**

Merlin woke on the King’s bed, looked across to locate the missing child. He was greeted by the sight of a pile of clothes, littered across the floor like he had ransacked the entire cupboard. How he’d managed to do so without Merlin waking, was beyond his comprehension. He stood, groaned at the stiffness in his neck. He wasn’t used to sleeping on such a comfortable bed, it was playing havoc on his muscles.

One muttered cleansing spell, had him feeling ready to go and face whatever the day was bringing. Locating Arthur wasn’t hard, he just found the shirt that was moving by itself, plucked it off the King and looked down in amusement.

‘I’m a ghost.’ Arthur scowled, obviously annoyed his game had ended, and Merlin tried, with no avail, to keep the smile from his face.

‘And a very scary ghost you are. But Lady Morgana’s calling for our presence at the Council table.’ Arthur sighed, crossed his arms in a way that normal-Arthur did very often, and Merlin refused to get sucked in by the cuteness.

Or he tried, but ended up placing the shirt back over Arthur’s head and letting him walk down the corridors like that.

The Council were already assembled, the Knights standing behind the throne, Lady Morgana on the seat to the left. They looked up as he entered, and he went to apologise, but Arthur went running in, despite having no sight under the shirt.

‘I’m a ghost! You scared, ‘Gana?’ He was attempting to run in the direction of Lady Morgana, so Merlin just moved forwards and turned him slightly, aiding him in reaching her.

‘Very scared.’ She said while trying to hide her laughter, the other Councillors looking just as amused by the sight. Merlin moved to his seat, trying not to think about the fact that he was sitting on the throne of Camelot. Arthur had lost the shirt, thrown it at Leon and asked if he’d be the ghost for a while. The Knight looked so confused, bless his heart, and Merlin opted to save him from his misery.

‘I’ll be the ghost once we’re done, Sire. Now, come sit.’ Arthur obeyed, came to his side and offered up his arms. Merlin settled him on his lap, looked down the table.

‘We’ve had word that Cenred is sending a Knight to a meeting point, half-way between our lands, to hand across a treaty. It should secure peace, but the King refuses to come by himself.’ One of the Councillors begun, and Merlin saw the issue.

It had to be a trap. First the coin, now this? They had to know that Arthur was small, it was the only logical explanation. They thought the Kingdom was weak, and that they could take advantage. What they needed now was a display of strength, to show that allying with them was the best action, not war.

‘Unfortunately, all the King’s previous battle-plans and treaties are in this boxed, and it’s locked with the enchantment spell that Lady Morgana provided.’ It had been a good idea at the time, to make a box that would only open for a soul it recognised. That soul had been Arthur’s, and then it had been sealed with the most important pieces of information in the country.

‘I cannot break the enchantment, and Arthur will not be able to open it until he’s free of his enchantment.’ Morgana stated, and Merlin shrugged.

‘Would you mind fetching it please, Gwen?’ His friend scurried off, a bright smile on her face, and Merlin looked back to the group.

‘Just its presence might be enough to assure Cenred that we mean peace, not war.’ He liked the Council, apart from Maxwell, who had been eerily quiet at the moment.

Gwen returned, bringing the box to his side, before backing up to the wall. Merlin stood, sat Arthur on the table, who peered at the box with wide eyes.

‘Magic?’

‘Yeah, Lady Morgana made the box for you. It’s opened by your soul.’ At this, the King looked to his stomach, like he was attempting to find his soul. Merlin, amused, tapped him on the nose once.

‘You can’t see your soul, it’s hidden.’ Arthur looked disappointed at this, then pointed back to the box.

‘Open?’

‘You can’t, your curse might interfere with it. Luckily,’ He hummed the last word, then placed his hand over the box. The locks shifted, released, and Merlin opened up the box, ‘I can.’

‘That’s impossible.’ Morgana muttered, looking surprised, and Merlin looked up to her.

‘We have one soul, between us.’ He gestured to Arthur, who was attempting to get into the box, then back to the contents of it.

‘One soul?’ Leon was moving forwards, just as confused as the others.

‘Of course! Two sides of the same coin.’ Morgana muttered to herself, and Merlin lifted Arthur back out of the box.

‘Now, to stop a war.’


	7. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's planning a war, but still has to look after Arthur

Merlin had a very good plan, and he hoped it would work. Pacing Arthur’s Chambers, the servant waited for his back-up to arrive, to the run the plan down with them. The King was seated on the bed, playing with one of the spell-books Merlin had brought up, now that the King knew of his secret.

Leon entered, with the four Knights behind him, and Merlin greeted them.

‘Is that…’

‘A spell-book!’ Gwaine jumped up next to Arthur, who pouted, but then agreed to share. Merlin watched the two of them for a moment, a fond smile spreading, before he looked back to the group.

‘We need a show of strength.’ Leon nodded, looked down to the maps on the table that Merlin had been studying.

‘Why an open clearing?’ He asked, and Merlin hesitated for a moment.

‘Just trust me?’ He pleaded, and Leon looked up at him, before a reassuring smile crossed her face.

‘Of course we do. Where d’you want us?’ The group crowded the table, while Gwaine played tug with the spell-book. Merlin pointed down to the clearing, where they’d meet Cenred’s representative. Merlin knew that the King wouldn’t be far from the meeting point, and hopefully would come forth himself. Not only that, but Cenred would probably have a sorcerer on side.

‘You with me, as proof that we speak for the King. The rest of the Knights further back, with Lady Morgana protecting Arthur.’ Leon was First Knight, knew the terminology more than Merlin, and might prove useful if Cenred’s representative was a Warrior.

‘Morgana? You don’t think we’ll be enough?’ It wasn’t a stab, they were genuinely asking, and Merlin looked to the three Knights, then past them to Gwaine, who had Arthur wrapped up in his cape.

‘Cenred’s notorious for his Sorcerers. I don’t want you facing one without me or Morgana there.’

**

Merlin sprawled out in front of the fire, on the many rugs that Arthur had collected from hunting. He had been offered wine by the cook, something that had never happened, but he’d accepted the goblet. Now, he was watching Arthur play with some of the toys that had been donated when Merlin went on his rounds through the village. The Mothers had been more than happy to assist him, and Arthur looked pleased with his new toys.

‘Merl?’ Little Arthur came across, and Merlin spread his legs so he could curl up between them, leaning back against him.

‘Tell story?’ Merlin thought for a moment, before agreeing to the terms.

‘There was a deadly beast, one so dangerous that a single bite would kill. It was terrifying people, but there was a brave Prince, who was determined to fight the creature.’ Arthur looked intrigued, pressed his head to Merlin’s stomach and looked up with big eyes.

‘Show?’ It took a brief glow of golden eyes, and the fire sparks formed into the scene. The Questing Beast, and Prince Arthur dressed up in his Armour.

‘The Prince killed the creature, but it bit him, and the affects were immediate.’ The Prince fell, crumpled under the bite. The scene changed, and Merlin showed the Isle of the Blessed.

‘But there was the Prince’s friend, and he made a deal with a powerful Sorceress, named Nimue. In return for the Prince’s life, the friend would die.’ Arthur gasped, shook his head aggressively, and Merlin chuckled.

‘Patience.’ Arthur scowled, bit the finger that tried to boop him, then took Merlin’s hand and snuggled around it.

‘But the Sorceress took the friend’s mother instead, and the friend had to return to the Island to demand she change the deal.’ He’d leave out the part of Gaius, he figured. Arthur was staring up at the sparks, utterly captivated, and Merlin fondly stroked through his golden hair.

‘It was a fight, a terrible one, and the friend got badly burnt.’ He winced, remembering the pain of the burn, how the fire had spread over his skin and ached.

‘Then the Magic got angry, she had abused her power, and she was struck down by a bolt of lightning.’ The sparks flew, and Arthur clapped his hands excitedly.

‘Friend okay?’ Merlin nodded, smiling down at his King.

‘Yes, the friend was okay.’ Arthur clambered up, so he was closer to him, and Merlin wrapped an arm around to balance him. Small hands tugged at the hem of his shirt, to where the burn was, Arthur halting at the marks.

‘M’sorry.’ Merlin felt tears spilling, pulled Arthur closer and sighed when the King tucked his head under Merlin’s chin.

‘You’re safe. That’s all that matters.’ He promised, like it was the simplest thing in the world. And it was, if the King was safe, then Merlin had done his job properly.

‘Do ghost now?’ Who was he to deny such a cute child?

**

Gwen brought with her dinner, considering the Cook had informed her that nobody had come to pick up food for the King or Merlin. When she arrived at the door, she peeked in, found Merlin running around the room with a shirt over his head, while Arthur was chasing him with a fire-poker. She hid her laugh, watching as Merlin fell onto the bed and Arthur took the opportunity to pounce, dropping the poker and settling on Merlin’s stomach.

‘Got you, ghost!’ The shirt was lost, and Gwen caught the flash of gold in Merlin’s eyes.

‘Merl?’ Gwen leaned in, to listen to the following words.

‘Yes, Sire?’

‘Don’t leave.’ She shouldn’t be listening to this, she thought, placing down the tray outside the door.

‘Never.’

**

Merlin rode out, with Leon by his side, to the field that would either help seal a treaty, or start a war. Leon shifted beside him, uncomfortable and looking like he wanted back-up, but they could do this. It would work, Merlin was sure of it. Nobody would be stupid enough to fight, not here, not with the odds stacked against them.

A rider came out, in the armour that marked Cenred’s Knights. But it wasn’t that fact that worried Merlin, no, it was the dark stain of Magic that was surrounding the rider. He was a sorcerer, a pretty powerful one if his Magic was any indication, and Merlin hoped that he didn’t do anything rash.

‘Is he…’

‘Yes. Strong as well. If this goes wrong,’ Merlin hesitated, he was technically ordering Leon about, the first Knight. Still, he needed Leon safe.

‘Ride back to the others.’ Leon snapped his head across, startled.

‘What about you?’

‘I’ll live.’ Merlin muttered, watching the rider halt.


	8. Cenred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's pissed off, and some Dragons make an appearance

‘Do you speak for King Arthur?’ Merlin didn’t like the man, not one bit. Leon looked to Merlin, and the servant was surprised to find that the Knight was waiting for his response.

‘Yes. And you speak for King Cenred?’ The Sorcerer bowed his head slightly, to confirm the suspicion, and Merlin pushed on.

‘We’re not looking for War. A treaty of peace would suit both our lands.’ The sorcerer was smiling, but it wasn’t a nice smile, and Merlin prepared his Magic.

‘I don’t thin you’re in any place to make demands, not when we hold all the cards.’ Leon tensed, hand creeping back to his sword, and Merlin shot him a look. Not yet, Merlin was prepared.

‘All the cards?’ Merlin encouraged, and sure enough, the Sorcerer attempted a spell. His eyes flared golden, the words spat out with aggression, and it bounced harmlessly off the shield Merlin had placed around the two of them.

‘Sir Leon, ride back and Guard the King.’ The Knight bowed his head, before yanking on the rein and urging his horse to canter back to their team. Merlin looked to the sorcerer, who now looked unsure, before he offered a small smile.

‘Are they your cards? Perhaps I should show you ours.’ Merlin tilted his head to the sky, while keeping the horse under him calm.

‘DRAKON!’ He heard Kilgharrah first, the Great Dragon’s wings moving the air around them as he settled in the clearing. Aithusa was next, screeching filling the air and fire breaking the sky, before he landed and came to Merlin’s side. The two of them gave him a brief look, Merlin mostly thanking Kilgharrah.

It was amusing, to watch the poor Sorcerer’s reaction. Wide eyes, the blood draining from his face so quickly that Merlin was surprised he didn’t topple straight from the horse. Even when Kilgharrah had landed, he still looked dazed, like he could not quite believe that the Dragon was real.

‘I request an audience with your King, sorcerer.’ Merlin snapped, and the man fled so quickly that he could have laughed.

‘Thank you, for this.’ He muttered to his old mentor, who just chuckled deeply.

‘Young Warlock, this was your destiny. I expected nothing less, to unite the lands of Albion.’ Cryptic, as always, but Merlin didn’t have time to ponder. There was an argument going on at the treeline, the Knights obviously very hesitant to let the King walk into the clearing without any support. Still, eventually Cenred’s horse walked out, with the King on its back. Full-armour, a sword that would do very little against any of the three of them.

‘King Cenred.’ He bowed his head to the King, and the man lifted the visor on his helmet, before removing it entirely. He threw it to the ground, a clang that shocked Aithusa, his tail beating against the ground and hissing.

‘I remember you, Merlin. You’ve done well for yourself.’ Merlin smirked, could see the fear in his eyes. The way he kept glancing up to the Dragons, like he wondered what was stopping them from attacking.

‘We want peace, not War.’ Merlin knew the King would be stupid to pursue War now, especially when Merlin had two Dragons flanking him.

‘You don’t deserve to be a serving boy, Emrys. You could be so much more, in my Kingdom.’ Cenred had been doing his research, but Merlin wasn’t too bothered by the use of his Druid-name. In fact, it made this easier. If they knew who he was, then they’d understand his loyalty.

‘You know that nothing you offer would make me leave my King.’ It was a warning tone, if they knew he was Emrys, then they knew he served the Once and Future King. That Arthur would be the greatest King that would ever live.

‘Not even when he is frail and weak? Not the King that can lead Camelot.’ Merlin snarled, Aithusa spitting a small ball of fire in the direction of the helmet. The Dragon was too in tune with his emotions.

‘Your sorcerer’s Magic was weak, the King’s curse breaks in just under two weeks. Then, he’s back to being the visage of my Destiny, and you’re back to nothing.’ Merlin’s hand twitched, he could tell his eyes might be beginning to glow, he’d never done well when someone threatened Arthur. He was oddly protective of the clotpole.

‘I…’

‘You started a War, yet Camelot it merciful. We give you a chance of peace, of righting your wrongs, even let you demand this meeting. We have not attacked, despite our ability to do so.’ Merlin cut off the King, the words coming out coldly, and he didn’t miss the way Kilgharrah lowered his head, a threatening move.

‘A peace treaty sounds a fine idea! Brilliant, just splendid.’ Merlin smirked, cocked his head but didn’t pull back his Dragons yet.

‘After you attacked our King, I think that I require slightly more than your weak assurances.’ Cenred’s anger flashed, but he didn’t dare do anything. Not when Merlin held all the cards, was confident in his abilities. The King turned to the treeline, beckoned some people forwards.

Merlin eyed the chest up curiously, presuming it was full of gold. Sure enough, when it was placed down, the Knight opened it up. It was full, would be good enough to compensate them for the loss of their King. Merlin gave a nod, a Knight carefully approaching him, offering out the papers that he would need to read through.

‘The gold should more than compensate for the loss of your King.’ Merlin pocketed the papers, straightening and looking across, still slightly angry that Cenred had openly dissed Arthur.

‘I shall read these papers, and will send a messenger if they meet our terms.’ The King paused, before a smile broke out.

‘Another gift, one that might impress you more, Emrys.’ He turned back once again,

‘Bring the boy!’ Merlin watched, and the moment he saw the blue eyes, he recognised him.

Mordred. He was still a boy, although slightly older than when Merlin last saw him, with a heavy collar around his neck. Merlin’s Magic protested at the sight, determined to help, although the Warlock wasn’t a fool. Neither was Cenred, apparently.

‘We know he’s the one that is predicted to kill King Arthur. Here, a gift, do with him as you will.’ The boy was shoved across, and Merlin dismounted to reach him. Cenred looked pleased, was drawing his horse back.

‘Mordred, hang on.’ He cracked the collar with a burst of Magic, shattering it, before taking off the cloak he was wearing and wrapping it around the boy, who looked bruised and hurt.

‘Are you going to kill me?’ Was he? Kilgharrah would suggest it, but Merlin couldn’t possibly do it. If Morgana could change…

‘No, Mordred.’ Kilgharrah sighed behind him, but Merlin ignored him.

‘How old are you?’

‘Thirteen summers.’ A mere boy, Merlin helped him up onto the horse, while the Druid looked at him in confusion.

‘Ride straight, ask for Lady Morgana.’ He trusted the horse to guide him true, waited until he was at the treeline before turning to Kilgharrah.

‘As ever, young Warlock, your heart guides your head.’ He just shrugged, what was he supposed to do? Mordred was a boy, meant no harm to the King. He could guide him, shape his destiny, just as he did with Morgana.

‘I’ll keep him safe. Both of them.’ The Dragon chuckled, before taking to the skies. Aithusa came to briefly wrap around him, before he was joining the flight, the two of them leaving Merlin alone in the field with a trunk of Gold.

What was he to do with Mordred?


	9. Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's got a new friend, and Morgana's worried about him

Merlin hugged Morgana tighter than he thought possible, while she just laughed and hugged him back.

‘After everything you’ve done for me, this is the least I can do. Plus, you’ve just earned Camelot more gold than we see in taxes.’ She pointed out, while Merlin looked around the Chambers he’d been gifted. They weren’t much, the retired ones near the Kitchens, but they were perfect. He looked across to his new Ward, Mordred, who was admiring the view from the window.

‘Thank you, honestly, I cannot…’ She stopped him with another hug, before leaving the two of them alone. Gwen was currently tending to Arthur, but knowing the King, he’d be needing Merlin soon.

‘Is this alright?’ He asked Mordred, who looked up with a bright smile. Merlin would need to put a little effort in to his new home, he thought, looking to the boy he had agreed to raise. How better to switch destiny, than to make sure Mordred understood everything he did.

‘I really get my own bed?’ Mordred asked, staring at the frame with a look that made Merlin smile sadly.

‘Yes, this entire room is yours. I’ll be just through here.’ It was like his arrangement with Gaius, who had already come by to praise Merlin for his decision.

‘Do you think I did the right thing?’ Merlin had asked his father-figure, who had placed a hand on his shoulder and given him a stern look.

‘You’ve made me proud, Merlin.’ He’d almost teared up, but quickly pushed that away. Now, looking to Mordred who excitedly ran around the small room, investigating it like it was the most perfect room he’d ever seen, Merlin understood why Gaius was proud.

He’d taken someone under his wing, when the other option had been to distrust.

‘Ready?’ Merlin prompted, and Mordred span with excitement in his eyes, nodding eagerly. Merlin whispered the spell, watched as the room began to shift and change, following his orders. And, even cuter than that, he watched as Mordred raced around the room as the spell began to shift things, watching as the dust vanished, as old furniture was replaced with new and polished objects.

His Magic was making him a home, and a home for the Druid.

**

‘And what about the plant that the King is eating?’ Merlin inquired, Mordred studying it thoughtfully, before his face showed understanding.

They were hunting for herbs, the three of them, just beyond the boundaries of the Castle. Merlin was used to doing this alone, but now he had two accomplices. Well, one accomplice, and a King that was chewing on anything he could get his hands on.

‘Mint!’ Merlin grinned, scooped up the King and snatched the herb from his mouth, looking to the Druid expectantly.

‘It can be used for indigestion, or to relieve headaches, and also is very good for fighting infections!’ He recited it perfectly, and Merlin nodded along, watching Mordred hurry to collect some. Gaius had been more than happy to teach Mordred, just as he had Merlin.

In fact, the entire group had taken to the Druid boy. He went with the Knights on patrol, with Lady Morgana when she went to practice Magic. Gwen would take him to the kitchens, to show him around the Castle and had started to teach him how to sew.

With Arthur one-week away from the spell breaking, Merlin was becoming nervous as to how the King would react to the changes. Not only was Merlin a sorcerer, but he’d negotiated a peace-talk on Arthur’s behalf, had secured an income for Camelot, and had placed two Dragons as the Crown’s protectors.

Plus, there was now a Druid-boy running around the Castles, who right now was studying each of the herbs he was picking. Merlin looked to Arthur, who was watching the boy curiously, wide eyes tracking every movement.

‘I had to do something, Arthur. You… you don’t know who he is. What he’s supposed to become.’ The King peered up at him, child-like gaze confused, and Merlin sighed. When Arthur was larger, he hoped to explain why he had no choice but to adopt Mordred under his wing.

He could only hope that Arthur accepted such a thing.

**

‘Talk to me.’ Morgana remarked, running a hand over his arm lightly. She had been the one to find him, tossing and turning, the fire in the King’s Chambers blaring. Arthur had been taken by Gwen, Merlin unable to stop the fear eating away.

It had been a nightmare. A bad one, where he’d watched the sword pierce through Arthur’s side, felt his soul crack as the King dropped to his knees. Had stared at the man holding the sword, the bright blue eyes that were familiar, that he had seen at dinner.

When he’d woken, he’d cried out for Morgana. She had fetched Gwen, which meant all the Knights would know by morning that something had happened.

Merlin had refused to go near Arthur, despite how the King was crying for him. Instead, he’d got as far from him as possible, into the corner of the room, afraid that his Magic would be unpredictable. Morgana had ordered Gwen to take the King, and now she sat by his side, the fire slowly returning to the embers it had been before Merlin’s Magic had lit up.

‘What if I’ve made a mistake.’ He choked out, the words latching in his throat, and she wrapped her arms around him. This wasn’t an unfamiliar position, they had often spent nights like this when he taught her how to control her gift.

‘You think…’ Morgana knew of the prophecy, knew that Mordred was supposed to kill her brother.

‘I saw it. I felt it.’ He broke again, sobbing against his friend, who could do nothing but hold him.

They both knew the seriousness of souls, as magic-users. The others may not understand what Merlin meant when he said he shared a soul with Arthur, but she did. It had been agony, despite the fact it had only been a dream, and Merlin couldn’t risk it.

‘We can change him, Merlin. Together.’ Their fingers looped together, and Merlin let her Magic soothe him, calm his racing heart.

He could only hope she was right.


	10. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's a dick.

Merlin woke to sunlight, arms seeking out the familiar comfort of Arthur, and upon finding the bed empty, he forced his head up and wiped sleep from his eyes. It was unusual that Arthur woke before him, but Merlin might have slept in, last night had been the first in a week without a nightmare, without calling out for Morgana, or worse, Arthur. So, he rubbed at his eyes, looked to the empty bed then out across the room.

To the sight of adult Arthur, sitting at his desk, eating breakfast with a very amused smile on his face. Merlin tried to move quickly, whether because he was in the King’s bed or because Arthur was back to being Arthur, and narrowly avoided tripping over his own feet. The sheets twisted around him, but he managed to get upright, looked to the King.

‘You’re back.’ He breathed out, a sense of awe at the fact that the King was in front of him, that Arthur’s normal sarcastic smile was back on his face. Oh, how he’d missed him, how he’d waited for all these weeks for the normal Arthur to return.

‘And you’ve got a lot to explain.’ Arthur remarked, taking the piece of bacon from his plate and chewing on it with a steady smile. Enough for Merlin to know that Arthur remembered at least some of what happened.

‘I… how much do you remember?’ Merlin was surprised to find the shock melting into something else, longing? A sadness, perhaps, of losing the Arthur that had doted on him so willingly, had required the physical affection that he had been more than happy to give. That was gone, no more hugs, no more casual touching that had comforted him so much. He wasn’t sure he could go back so quickly, not with the nightmares increasing. Having Arthur close had settled the part of him that always panicked.

‘Everything. Including how you sat on my throne.’ That was what he wanted to bring up? Not the Magic, or the Dragons, or the way Merlin had treated him? Not the whispered promises of keeping him safe, of the revelations of Destiny and souls and everything else? He wanted to know why Merlin had sat on his throne.

It hurt, an aching hit to the stomach that had him wincing, Arthur’s face flickering with concern. Merlin himself was surprised by how much the pain spread, the agony that radiated out, a flicker of the pain from the nightmares of Arthur’s death.

‘Sorry, Sire. I did as Lady Morgana suggested, but I can see in reflection how it was a bad idea.’ Arthur’s mouth opened, then shut, rather like a fish if he was honest, but Merlin couldn’t be in the room anymore. He managed to bow, before fleeing far from the King that hadn't understood how much it had meant to Merlin to be that close.

**

He’d always loved being up on the ramparts, found that it was rather peaceful to be up here. It helped that very few others did such a thing, so nobody was there to listen to him sobbing, knees tucked up to his chest and his heart feeling like it had been fractured. Not even the bright sky and the fluffy clouds could cheer him up this time, he was too far gone, too sad to let the beauty of the place take over.

All his time in Camelot, hiding his Magic from the then-Prince, now King, to keep him safe. Following him, no matter what the situation, and putting everything after Arthur. His own soul, tethered to a man that hadn't even acknowledged his greatest secret, went straight to the Crown that Merlin had never wanted.

He had, evidently wrongly, thought that Arthur might be able to help settle his fears on Mordred. That somebody aside Morgana would understand what it felt like, to know the future, to see the visions of death. To feel it splintering his soul, leaving the wound raw.

_‘Merlin, where are you? Arthur’s worried.’_

Morgana’s voice was welcome, soothed his frayed nerves, his Magic pleased for her company. He suspected that had his soul not been shared by Arthur, then Lady Morgana would have been his Magic’s next choice, it rejoiced when she was around, let the warmth of her Magic settle over him. But he didn’t want to see Arthur now, not if Arthur was just going to continue being blind to his suffering.

_‘I’m worried. He admitted he was brash, that he should have addressed bigger issues. We’re all at the Round Table now, Mordred as well.’_

Good, maybe Arthur would take an interest in the Druid and keep him safe. But Merlin needed some space, had to get away from Camelot for a bit. He might visit Freya, or perhaps his Mother, anything to be away from this mess.

**

He’d made it out of Camelot’s gates, riding out through the forest when he realised he was being followed. Halting the horse, he kept his gaze straight ahead, knowing they weren’t a threat.

‘I know you’re there, Gwen.’ Sure enough, she came out from behind the tree, a basket in hand that suggested she’d been out collecting fruits from the newly-blooming trees.

‘Where are you running to? The Round Table were expecting you.’ She didn’t sound judgemental, in fact, she sounded worried. Merlin sagged, his shoulders slumping and he found himself unable to lie to her.

‘I just need some space. I left Morgana a note, she’ll keep Arthur safe while I’m gone.’

‘Where will you go?’ She wasn’t asking so she could tell Arthur, she was asking to make sure he was safe. He looked to the forest, then back to Gwen.

‘To see my Mum, I think.’ He dismounted, moved across to hug her, and relaxed into the embrace. She hugged tightly, pulled back to kiss his cheek, squeezing his shoulder in reassurance.

‘Stay in contact with Morgana. I want to know you’re okay.’ She didn’t mention the tears that were welling, or the way he looked away and cleared his throat quickly. Gwen just smiled, took a step back and reclaimed her basket, while he remounted his horse and urged it onwards.

His Mum would know what to do, would be able to tell him why he couldn’t stop the ache in his chest, or the fact that Arthur wasn’t acknowledging what he’d kept hidden for so long. He’d expected anger, or hatred, or acceptance as the best-case scenario. But instead, he got something worse than anger, he got ignorance. Pretending it didn’t happen, ignoring it? His Magic dived deeper, hiding away from the surface.

He’d expected a reaction. Was he being selfish? Was running away the wrong thing to do? Then he thought to everything he’d done for Arthur, ignoring the nightmares and shoving away the doubts, having to look after the King and keep his Kingdom safe. No, he had every right to be riding away from Camelot.

He just needed some space.


	11. Hunith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunith's a good Mum, and Gwaine's a good friend

Hunith didn’t ask. She didn’t need to, she could see the tiredness in her boy’s eyes, the way his shoulders slumped and the weary smile that he tried to keep plastered to his face. Instead of questioning why he had fled from Camelot, she fixed him up some supper and settled him by her side, ran her fingers through his hair and marvelled at how big her boy had got.

He looked like an adult. Gone were any traces of the baby-fat that she loved to squeeze, he was all angles and muscles now, eyes that had seen too much and lost a lot, a smile that rarely reached very far. Still, she knew that although she could not mend a broken heart, she could help speed the recovery. Chatter about the village, about how the farm was going, who had just had a baby and which person she thought would be next to wed. Merlin listened to it all, silent throughout the entire thing, offering none of the cheeky remarks that she missed.

When it was night, she tried to convince him to take the bed, but he wouldn’t have it. He settled by the fire, on the mat that he used to sleep on, and she looked over at him. The fire died slowly, the night creeping on, but sleep eluded both of them.

‘Arthur knows about my Magic.’ Was the first thing that spilled, and Hunith felt the familiar clench of fear. She batted it away, her boy was here, so Arthur could not be too angry.

‘He knows about… about the Dragons.’ She wondered if he’d gone into the full extent of that, had spoken about losing his father, about not having the chance to acknowledge his grief. Hunith wanted to speak, but it was not the time, so she waited.

‘There was a curse, and I had to look after him. I thought… I thought he might understand. But he seemed not to care at all.’ It explained the lost look, the hurt that radiated from him. Merlin had spent all this time hiding it, at her request, told nobody the secret that hurt him so much. And Arthur hadn't reacted, hadn't shown any signs anger or acceptance.

‘Everything I’ve done…’ She knew he wasn’t just talking about the good. Although Merlin did not tell her everything, she knew it could not be easy to keep the King of Camelot safe. She knew he’d had to have done things that were tinging onto the side of bad.

‘Is for the Camelot that is legalising Magic. You’ve done so well, my boy. You’ve made me so proud.’ Hunith pretended not to notice the tears, or the way Merlin rolled away to hide them. Instead, she tugged the blanket up around herself, wondered how best to mend Merlin’s mind.

**

She pottered about, weeded one of the vegetable patches and kept an eye on Merlin, who was with Will’s Mother. It wasn’t hard to see the guilt, the way Merlin was attempting to mend a broken bridge. Martha had been a second Mum to Merlin, until her son was killed by the bandits trying to kill the Prince. The Prince that Merlin brought to the village.

Martha had forgiven Merlin long ago, but her son did not seem to see that. He was trying hard to repay a debt that wasn’t there, and she knew he missed the ability to confide in his friend. She’d been wrong, to tell Merlin to hide his Magic from Will. But the damage was done, and Merlin’s best friend was gone, and all that he was left with was Camelot.

**

On the second day, a Knight arrived. The red cloak indicated Camelot, and the villagers left their homes to stare at him. He was a rugged-looking man, handsome in a way that drew the eyes of some of the younger females, but he didn’t spare them a glance. No, his eyes focused on Merlin, who had come out of the hut when the rider was spotted.

‘Gwaine.’ Merlin breathed out, spoken as easily as breathing, and the two embraced. It was a proper hug, Gwaine holding him tightly, refusing to let go and even then holding him at arm’s length, studying him.

‘You look pasty. And slightly sad.’ Merlin laughed, a hollow sound that she hated, but Gwaine seemed used to such a thing. He pulled him in once more, and Hunith did not miss the way her boy relaxed, a smile that almost made his dimples appear.

**

The Knight stayed, and quickly helped them out around the Village. It became clear that he was a charmer, sweet-talked everyone he met, and was fiercely protective over Merlin. It was hard to pinpoint the boundaries of the relationship between the two, it was clear they were closer than friends, but never anything close to lovers.

If she had to take a guess, she’d say that Gwaine had a bad family, and that he’d been a wanderer until finding Merlin. That he’d adopted her son like a little brother, and they’d made a bond that was enough for him to settle.

So, when Merlin was out collecting firewood, she asked him if she was correct. Watched the shock, then the defence, and finally the acceptance. He looked ashamed, so she’d taken his hand in hers, offered a motherly smile and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Told him that he’d always be welcome in her home, and that if he tried to charm any more of the women in the village she’d hit him with a wooden spoon.

Merlin came back, found Gwaine sitting on the floor with Hunith perched on the bench, braiding his hair. He’d looked between the two of them, shook his head in amusement, and settled down for the evening.

**

‘You should know, Arthur feels like a prat.’ Gwaine looked to the open space, figured it was somewhere Merlin came when he was younger. His friend kicked at the grass, a pensive look on his face, and Gwaine understood. He’d felt like an outsider all his life, because of his Magic, and had expected Arthur to have some sort of reaction. Had expected something, anything, but hadn't been given such a thing.

‘Arthur is a prat.’ Merlin mumbled, and Gwaine was inclined to agree. He wasn’t too fond of the Princess, not when he hurt Merlin.

‘But he still cares for you.’ Gwaine pointed out, and Merlin looked up to him with the most hopeful look he’d ever seen. Honestly, the two of them were both idiots. Gwaine could only hope that one of them was confident enough to admit to the feelings that were so clearly there.

After all, they were soulmates.


	12. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment between Arthur and Merlin, to end this fic

He had ridden at break-neck speed, Gwaine laughing wildly behind him, all the way back to Camelot. It had been so obvious, so blindly clear, but Merlin just hadn't thought about it until the moment he had spoken with Gwaine. That Arthur was still his King, and that Merlin still needed to be there for him. That he wasn’t going to solve the issue by hiding in Ealdor forever, dwelling over the past.

The Castle had never felt more like home, dismounting quicker than he ever had, pulling Gwaine in for a brief hug. The Knight hugged him back tightly, gave him a wink as he wandered off, probably in the direction of the Tavern, and Merlin looked up the steps. He had so many things rushing around in his mind, so many things that he wanted to say to Arthur, but if Gwaine was right, the King wanted to apologise to him.

Which he’d allow, if only because Arthur rarely apologised, and Merlin would hold it over him forever if he actually did say the words. He took the stairs two at a time, narrowly avoiding colliding with a Guard as he moved through the Castle, his home, and towards Arthur’s Chambers. He didn’t even pause to speak to Morgana, who looked surprised to see him, then smiled as he rushed past.

He didn’t bother to knock, merely grabbed the handle and threw the door open, determined to make this right before it festered and grew worse.

‘Merlin, I…’ The servant put a hand up, halting Arthur mid-sentence, looking up at him with all the emotions he’d kept bottled over the past month. It had taken a trip to see his Mother to realise what was right in front of him, the thing that kept him grounded. All along, pushing Arthur to be the best King he could be, and that hadn't changed.

Even if Arthur was a prat.

‘I get why you didn’t say anything. You’re just as bad at these conversations as I am.’ Arthur, who had been sitting at the desk when Merlin stormed into his rooms, chuckled weakly and slumped into the chair. A short silence fell between them, where Merlin moved closer into the room and looked to his King. It had broken the tension, let Arthur know that Merlin would forgive him, that they could pretend that this hadn't happened, if that was what Arthur wanted.

But the King looked just as determined as Arthur had felt, meeting his gaze with the sky-blue eyes that always grounded the Warlock so well.

‘I am sorry, Merlin. For everything. I doubted you, felt betrayed, yet it was you that never broke loyalty to me.’ He stood, cleared his throat awkwardly, moving to stand in front of him.

‘I understand why you didn’t tell me about your Magic. Because I would have acted rashly, would have had to choose between you, and my loyalty to the Law. You needed me to make the decision for myself, and I respect how long you managed to keep it hidden.’ Merlin wasn’t crying, he wasn’t, it was just that his eyes had started watering at this point, when Arthur was giving him THOSE eyes.

The ones that were sincere, that were the very definition of Arthur. Loyal, brave, trusting. The things that Merlin so often took for granted. And an apology, words that had fallen from his lips, that had Merlin’s mind melting.

‘In these past weeks, I’ve seen everything that you’ve done, every act in my name, and how well you handled such a thing. It’s proof of how quickly Camelot would fall, without you.’ Arthur’s lopsided smile had Merlin smiling back, the King looking pleased when Merlin didn’t get angry.

‘Does this mean I’ll be getting more days off?’ He joked weakly, his voice rough from emotion, and Arthur smiled fondly, before rolling his eyes.

‘If anything, I need you by my side constantly.’ Merlin groaned, the King turning back and walking across to the window, before he stopped.

‘Especially if you’re the other half of my soul.’ Merlin rocked back slightly. He’d thought for sure that this would be the part that Arthur kept quiet, the bit he didn’t want to acknowledge. But he was turning, meeting Merlin’s gaze, and the Warlock felt cracked open under the scrutiny. Like Arthur could read every emotion on his face, that he could identify every single thought running through his mind.

‘I…’

‘How hard it must have been, keeping that from me, when you knew that the chances were I reciprocated how you felt about me.’ His paces took him back to Merlin, until there was barely any gap between them, and Merlin was pretty sure this was the part where he woke up. It had to be, because Arthur was looking at him with eyes that showed only one emotion, no matter how much Merlin tried to find a fault in the logic.

Want.

‘R-reciprocated?’ He croaked, and Arthur’s smile was blinding. As usual, when Arthur smiled like that, Merlin’s chest tightened and his heart sped up, but this time, Arthur knew the effect he was having.

‘There are, of course, some things we must discuss. Like other secrets you’ve been keeping from me.’ A hand landed on his hip, tugging him closer, until there was very little space, and every time Arthur exhaled, he could feel the warmth of the breath on his own skin.

‘Other secrets?’ Apparently, he had been knocked down to mere phrases, and Arthur looked thoroughly amused by this fact. His hand skirted up, over his collarbone and to his cheek, briefly brushed away one of the stray tears that definitely wasn’t a tear. His lips were so close, almost ghosting over his own, and Merlin shuddered.

‘How you feel about me, of course.’ Merlin rocked forwards as Arthur’s hand dropped, the King moving towards his desk like he owned the room, which Merlin supposed he did, and hopped onto the table with a gleeful smile.

‘You’re a prat.’ Merlin snarked, regained control of his breathing, worked to fight the blush that had spread across his face. Arthur just tilted his head to the side, his lips quirking in an all-too-familiar grin, and Merlin knew that nothing between them had really changed.

‘And you’re an idiot.’ Arthur shot back, with no heat apart from the gaze that was still roaming over him.

Everything had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] My King - Written by Impala_Cherry_Trickster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481754) by [Podiac (Yarniac)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarniac/pseuds/Podiac)




End file.
